The Perfect Gentleman
by Julia Scribe
Summary: This is a V/B fic with a little bit of CC/K(G). If you've heard the song Perfect Gentleman then you should have an idea of what this is about. If you haven't then you'll just have to read the story to find out.
1. Chapter One

Just cuz she dances for her gold   
It don't make her a ho no  
Maxine put your red shoes on hon we going to the disco  
We going to Hilo, to Mexico  
Called up my mama, said I'm in love with the stripper yo  
  
Ten grand let me see you shake it like you got no bones in your body   
and you was made to be a celebrity  
Twenty grand know it's a sin but if for me  
you showed me more than enough skin to fulfill my fantasy  
Thirty grand took the highest bidder for Chris Rock's   
Said There's no Sex in the Champagne Room  
Forty grand looked into her eyes I saw tears falling down   
tight with tears that money couldn't buy  
  
Just cuz she dances for her gold   
It don't make her a ho no  
Maxine put your red shoes on hon we going to the disco  
We going to Hilo, to Mexico   
Called up my mama, said I'm in love with the stripper, yo  
  
Just cuz she dances for her gold   
It don't make her a ho no  
Maxine put your red shoes on hon we going to the disco   
We going to Hilo, to Mexico  
Called up my mama, said I'm in love with the stripper, yo  
  
Excuse me, what is your name?  
  
My name is ho, yo   
I was blessed with the body of the goddesses   
Have you any idea how hard this is?  
I can flex in 25 decisions   
But I only work here to pay my tuition   
  
Tantalizing teaser   
Tabletop pleaser   
Give me what I need, uh  
MasterCard or Visa  
  
Black pants, fantasy  
Picture us on an all white canopy  
Wycleaf extended his hand to me  
Like Billy B said he'd care for me  
  
Take me far away from here, so far  
Where they ride horses, no cars  
No more strippin' in bars  
Me and you clap against the odds  
  
Just cuz she dances for her gold   
It don't make her a ho no  
Maxine put your red shoes on hon we going to the disco  
We going to Hilo, to Mexico  
Called up my mama, said I'm in love with a stripper yo  
  
Just cuz she dances for her gold  
It don't make her a ho no  
Maxine put your red shoes on hon, we going to the disco  
We going to Hilo, to Mexico  
Called up my mama, said I'm in love with a stripper, yo  
  
You lotta yo sittin' with your girls   
From like the Budweiser commercial  
I hope you going to the strip joints  
You lying man, you'd be surprised who you find up there  
  
What are you, a preacher?  
You calling her a ho girl  
Let him without sin cast the first stone  
I met her on the subway, she gave me that VIP card  
And told me if I ever have problems don't hesitate to come by  
  
Just cuz she dances for her gold  
It don't make her a ho no  
Maxine put your red shoes on hon, we going to the disco  
We going to Hilo, to Mexico  
Called up my mama, said I'm in love with a stripper, yo  
  
Just cuz she dances for her gold   
It don't make her a ho no  
Maxine put your red shoes on hon, we going to the disco  
  
Called up my mama, said I'm in love with the stripper yo!  
Yo baby can I get another lap dance?  
I tell you I got not'in' but funny money man  
  
Perfect Gentleman by Wycleaf  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
Disclaimers: Dragonball Z does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. The song Perfect Gentleman doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Wycleaf. And no, I did not write this fic to get money. And now none of you can sue me! HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
Title:The Perfect Gentleman  
Author: PinkPakRat  
Chapter: 1  
Rating: PG-13  
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
Vegeta walked in to find Yamucha telling Kakarott about last night. "Man, Kakarott, I can't believe you chickened out on us last night! It was da bomb! And the women there. Man, those were some fine women!" Yamucha was saying. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and Yamucha's hangover must've passed cuz he was back to his old self.   
  
"Yeah, well, you know how Vegeta is about strip clubs." Kakarott said.   
  
"Vegeta is a fucking bastard. Why are you so Kami damn loyal to his sorry ass?" Yamucha asked Kakarott.   
  
"Because he knows his place, unlike you." Vegeta stated, coming out from the shadows.   
  
"Vegeta! I didn't know you were here." Yamucha said meekly, taking a step back.   
  
"Obviously, otherwise you wouldn't have just said what you did." Vegeta said menacingly.  
  
"Vegeta, calm down. His power level nearly isn't as high as yours so why bother with him. You know he was just joking." Kakarott was saying, trying to get Vegeta to calm down.   
  
"You're right. No one's as strong as the leader of the Dragon Collectors." Vegeta said smugly. The Dragon Collectors was the name of a gang in Satan City. Their territory included the entire West half of the city. There were over 50 guys in the gang. The highest ranking were Kuririn, Radditz, Yamucha and Kakarott with Vegeta as the leader.   
  
"Vegeta, have you ever been to a strip club before?" Kakarott asked Vegeta, trying to distract him from Yamucha.   
  
"Of course I have! I even know one of the dancers personally." Vegeta said, that ever-present smirk on his face.   
  
Kakarott had not expected that last part. Sure he had known that Vegeta would say he had been to one; his pride was at stake. But to go so far as to say he knew one of the dancers???  
  
Vegeta looked at Kakarott in amusement. The fact was, none of that was true. At least, not entirely true. No, he had never been to a strip club before and he didn't really know her, he had just met her.   
  
  
  
Vegeta was leaning against the wall at the subway, thinking. Everyone but Kakarott had left to make sure that their territory was still secure. Kakarott had excused himself a few minutes ago to get a drink, leaving Vegeta alone to think.   
  
Vegeta felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet. She had long silky aqua locks (hair, for all you stupid peoples out there) cascading down her back. Diamond clips held her hair away from her face, revealing two baby blue eyes that a man could drown in. Her white dress reached her mid-thigh, displaying her perfect legs. It clung tightly to her body, showing off all her curves. She wore matching white high heels.   
  
"You seem angry about something. Wanna talk about it?" the blue-haired beauty asked.   
  
"Who are you? And why the hell are you talking to me?" Vegeta snapped, angry that this woman would dare try to judge him.   
  
The woman seemed to get angry at his words for her reply was "Well sorry for caring. I can't believe I even thought of talking to a cold-hearted bastard like you." With that she stomped away. Vegeta leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, a smirk on his face.   
  
A few seconds later he felt another tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see the same woman as before. "If you ever change your mind here's the place where I work. You and your friends can come down anytime and I'll give you a private show. Just ask for Bulma." she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She held out a card to him. He took it and looked down at it. It was a VIP pass to a strip club. On it was the address to a strip joint called `The Heavenly Bodies'. When he looked back up the woman was gone. He scanned the area for any sign of her but she had disappeared.   
  
"What are you looking for?" Vegeta turned around to see Kakarott standing there looking at him.   
  
"None of your business." Vegeta said, leaning back against the wall.   
  
"Okay." Kakarott said. He sat down on the steps to the subway, while Vegeta thought about the blue-haired woman. Bulma.   
  
  
  
"Say, Vegeta, which club did you go to?" Yamucha asked.   
  
Vegeta looked over at Yamucha, a scowl on his face. Yamucha cringed. "`The Heavenly Bodies.'" Vegeta said after a few moments of staring at Yamucha.   
  
"Never heard of that place before. You sure that's its name?" Yamucha asked a little uncertainly.   
  
"Of course I'm sure that's the name! What do you think I am, some stupid gigolo!?!?(No offense to all you Yamucha lovers but I think that's the perfect definition for him.)  
  
"Well then where is it?" Yamucha countered, getting bolder by the minute. Vegeta didn't reply. He just walked out and got on his motorcycle. The others saw him head toward the edge of their territory. They all stared after him for a while, then Kakarott got up and followed him. Soon Kuririn, Radditz and Yamucha were right behind.   
  
Half an hour later they all arrived in front of the strip club. There was a huge neon sign on the roof that showed an angel in an extremely skimpy dress, wings folded behind her back. You could hear the noise of drunken men and dirty music from inside. Vegeta frowned in disgust, although no one there except for Kakarott really knew what that frown was about. They walked inside.   
  
The inside was the same as how it had sounded from the outside; drunken men were everywhere, yelling at the dancers onstage that they would show 'em a great time if they came home with them. The women onstage were very seductive and as soon as they entered the place Vegeta saw Yamucha start to drool out of the corner of his eye. He also noted that Kuririn and Radditz were also staring at the women, although not quite as openly as that fool Yamucha.   
  
Vegeta went up to one of the waitresses (who was as scantily clad as the dancers) and asked where he could find Bulma.   
  
"Bulma? Oh, I think she's in the dressing room. Here, I'll show you and your friends the way." she said airily, as if five well built guys always came asking for one of the dancers. Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see that Yamucha and Kuririn were openly showing their shock that he really did know one of the dancers and that they were actually going to their dressing room. Radditz was trying desperately to hide his own amazement while Kakarott's face looked like that of a child's, awed and amazed by this whole new world.   
  
They soon arrived at their destination. By now Yamucha, Radditz and Kuririn were openly staring, mouths open, tongues lolling out, at the sight before them. About twenty different beautiful women were standing before them practically naked! The three men's pants began to get awfully tight. Kakarott and Vegeta were totally unaffected however. To Vegeta they were all just a bunch of nasty whores and Kakarott, well, Kakarott didn't really seem to notice any of their beauty.   
  
The woman pointed to the far right corner of the room. "Over there. No one else has blue hair like Bulma's. And to think that it's not dyed but natural!" the woman said, walking back to the main room. Vegeta made his way over to where she was, Kakarott close behind him. The other three, however, were slower following. They were busy checking out the women, Yamucha in particular.   
  
"Well, woman." Vegeta said gruffly, standing above her. She looked up at him in surprise. She hadn't even noticed him until he had spoke, so engrossed was she in her conversation with her friend.   
  
"Oh, hi. I didn't think you'd come." Bulma said, getting up. "You and your friends can follow me. ChiChi, would you like to join us?" Bulma asked, turning to the person she had just been talking to before Vegeta had interrupted her.   
  
"Sure." ChiChi said once she spotted Kakarott. Bulma noticed the glance ChiChi had given to the man-that-she-had-met-at-the-subway's companion and smiled. Her friend had never really been interested in guys before and she was only working here for the same reason as her; to pay for her college tuition. Now that a guy had finally caught her attention she couldn't wait to see how it would turn out.   
  
"Okay then. Will all of you please follow me to the private rooms then we can begin our show." Bulma said, leading them out of the dressing room towards the smaller rooms. Along the way there she met up with her other friend. "Hey, Kandy, would you mind doing a little private show for some of these guys?" Bulma asked her.   
"Sure, no problem. It's better to have two guys yelling at me than two hundred." Kandy said teasingly.   
  
"Thanks Kandy. You and those two guys," Bulma pointed to Radditz and Kuririn, "can take the first room. ChiChi and this guy over here," Bulma pointed to Kakarott, "can take the second room and I'll take the other two in the third room."   
  
"Okay." Kandy and ChiChi said in unison. Each group went into their own room. Before ChiChi closed the door though she mouthed a `thank you' to Bulma. She just smiled. *Finally, she's found a guy she likes. And she hasn't even talked to him yet!*  
  
"Okay. Time to get one with the show." Bulma said, going into the room. The two men followed her inside.   
  
*Damn, that girl is fine! I wouldn't mind having a night alone with her.* Yamucha was thinking as he watched Bulma's hips sway while she walked.   
  
As Bulma started to dance Yamucha started to look like he was in heave. Both Bulma and Vegeta could see his pants get tighter   
  
There was a table in the room that had bottles of beer on it and they were slowly disappearing into Yamucha's stomach. "C'mon baby, show me love." he was saying. Bulma made a face and Vegeta scowled. *I can't believe how sex-crazy he is.* Bulma thought while she continued to dance.   
  
  
Yamucha leaned over to Vegeta and said, "Hey Vegeta, is she hot or what? She's my kind of woman. I bet she'd be great in bed." Vegeta's scowl just deepened.   
  
*Vegeta. So that's his name.* Bulma thought to herself.   
  
After a couple more beers Yamucha got up fro his chair and started moving towards Bulma. "C'mon baby. You know you want it." Bulma started to back away. She was beginning to be afraid of him; a drunken man hell-bent on having sex is not one to mess with, especially if you're a woman who's much weaker than he is.   
  
Yamucha kept on coming. Soon he had backed Bulma up into a corner and was pressing his body against hers. Bulma started to scream but was silenced by Yamucha's hand slapping her face, leaving a red mark. She could only watch in horror as a drunken man who would think nothing of it in the morning ravaged her body.   
  
Vegeta was outraged. How dare he hit her! Vegeta marched over to Yamucha and grabbed him by the shoulders and roughly turned him around. Then he gave him a hard blow to the stomach. Yamucha doubled over in pain. Vegeta kneed him in the face, which sent him backing up into Bulma. But before he could even touch her Vegeta grabbed his arm and sent him slamming into the table, causing pieces of glass and wood splinters to soar into the air.   
  
Vegeta stared for a few moments at Yamucha's unconscious body, blood dripping from cuts all over him to mingle with the glass and wood. Then he turned around to see the woman, Bulma, staring at him open-mouthed in shock. Then she fainted in a heap in the corner. "Hmmph. Weak woman." he said while walking over to her. He picked her up and walked out of the room, stepping over Yamucha's mess.   
  
He walked out of the club with her in his arms and got on his motorcycle. Everybody was too drunk to notice them. As Vegeta was about to ride off he asked one of the dancers who looked like she was going home for the night where Bulma lived. She gave him the directions and he rode away.   
  
While he was riding he looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. *She truly is beautiful. That bastard Yamucha doesn't even deserve to look at her.* Vegeta thought. *Wait a second. What am I thinking? She's just a woman, nothing more. The only reason I saved her was because no one deserves to be treated like that.*  
  
When he got to her place he just kicked open the door. The security system wasn't on so he was totally undected. He silently crept upstairs, with Bulma still in his arms, so as not to wake her. He looked into one of the rooms and saw what he supposed was her bedroom. It had a queen-sized bed with a desk and a dresser and an adjoining bathroom. Vegeta laid the still unconscious woman on the bed and was about to leave when he heard a small groan come from behind him. He turned around to see Bulma start to wake up. She groggily opened her eyes and sat up. When she saw him she screamed.   
  
"What are you doing here! And where am I?" she asked. Vegeta winced at how loud she was. *She may be beautiful but she sure is loud.*  
  
"You're at your home. I brought you here. I got directions from another dancer who was leaving the club at the same time as me." Vegeta explained, a slight smirk on his face.   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, I would like to leave." Vegeta said, turning around and walking out the door.   
  
"Wait!"   
  
Vegeta turned around to face her again. "What?" Vegeta asked, this time more irritably.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you save me? From that guy?" Bulma asked, getting up off the bed and walking towards him. Vegeta just stood there for a moment, just looking at her. *Kami, she's beautiful.* he thought while she advanced. "Well?" Bulma asked, now only two feet away.   
  
"Because. No one deserves to be treated like that." Vegeta whispered, drowning in the deep blue depths of her eyes. They were so loving and caring; they displayed her emotions so clearly, so unlike his own. And right now he could see that she was utterly confused. "Not even a whore like you." He regretted it as soon as he said it. He saw Bulma's eyes fill up with tears as she shook her head in confusement and denial. "Woman, I-"  
  
"GET OUT! JUST GET OUT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! GET OOOOUUUT!" Bulma screamed. She had tears streaming down her face now.   
  
Vegeta tried again. "Woman, I didn't-"  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT! NOW!" Bulma screamed again. She pushed him away; Vegeta let himself be pushed. When he was out of her room she slammed the door in his face.   
  
"Stupid woman. I was just going to apologize." Vegeta muttered under his breath. He stomped down the stairs and got on his motorcycle. *Great. Now that woman's put in a bad mood. Something's gonna die tonight.* Vegeta thought as he rode off towards the Dragon Collectors' base, leaving a sobbing Bulma behind.   
  
The End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter Two

---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
Title: The Perfect Gentleman   
Author: PinkPakRat  
Ch. 2  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^---  
  
Vegeta was the first one up; he always was. He was eating his breakfast when Yamucha came in. He looked terrible. He had marks all over him where his cuts were and he looked as if it hurt to move. Vegeta frowned, remembering last night. *I should've hurt him more.* Vegeta thought. *No one messes around with my woman. Wait a second. My woman? Where did that come from? That bitch is messing with my head. *  
  
"Vegeta. Look, I know you have it bad for the girl but there's no reason to kick the shit out of me. You coulda just said you had a crush on her and I would've backed off." Yamucha told Vegeta, leaning against the doorframe for support. Obviously he was still a little drunk. Either that or he was just stupid (AN: I vote for stupid!).   
  
Even though Vegeta knew that Yamucha was still out of it that gave him no excuse to insult his leader. The respect he should have for him should be so engraved upon him that it should just be automatic, whether he was drunk or not. Vegeta got up to teach him a lesson when Kakarott came in.   
  
"Good morning Vegeta. Yamucha." Kakarott said as he walked in.   
  
"Hi ya Kakarott." Yamucha said, smiling a stupid smile. Vegeta just grunted.   
  
"What were you two talking about?" Kakarott asked as he raided the place for some food.   
  
"Nothing of your concern, Kakarott." Vegeta told him before Yamucha could respond. Yamucha just looked at Vegeta quizzically before he let it drop.   
  
*Hmm. So Vegeta doesn't wanna talk about, huh? Well, I guess I wouldn't really wanna talk about it either if I were in his position.* Kakarott thought. He went back to his constant search for food.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------  
  
"I just don't know what to do. I'm so confused." Bulma was saying. Bulma had just told ChiChi about what happened last night and ChiChi didn't know how to comfort her best friend. Finally she said, "He probably said it just to hide his own emotions and to protect his pride."   
  
Bulma looked up at her friend, sniffled, and said, "You really think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Oh, thank you ChiChi! I knew I could talk to you about this! You're always there for me." Bulma said, hugging ChiChi.   
  
ChiChi gently pried Bulma's arms from around her and said, "Okay, now why don't you go back to your place and take a shower. The boss can't have you looking all disheveled like this. And neither can you. Alright?"   
  
"Alright."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tonight." ChiChi said, giving her friend a little shove towards the door.   
  
"Bye ChiChi. Thanks for all your help." Bulma said over her shoulder as she opened the door.   
  
"Anytime. Anytime." ChiChi said as Bulma closed the door. She smiled to herself before she got up to get a good day's rest. She had been dancing all last night and she needed to be ready for that night. She yawned while she walked upstairs to her bedroom.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------  
  
"Hey, everyone, I'm going back to that club that we all went to last night. Anyone wanna come?" Kakarott yelled out. The day had gone by rather quickly and now it was time for Kakarott to find out some answers. He was only asking if anyone wanted to come with him because it would seem pretty suspicious if he didn't.   
  
"I will." a gruff voice from the shadows said. Kakarott looked over to see Vegeta emerge from the darkness of the halls. Kakarott was a little surprised at this but just nodded his head in acceptance. He let Vegeta go first, since he was the leader, and then followed. They got on their bikes and headed for the same place they had been last night. *I hope ChiChi tells me.* Kakarott thought as he rode to the club. He had managed to get the dancer's name last night and now he was thinking about how to get her to tell him something else.   
  
Vegeta was also thinking about a certain woman, although for different reasons. *That woman better be there or else this entire trip will have been a waste of my very precious and valuable time that I could be spending acquiring more territory and becoming stronger.* Vegeta thought as he and Kakarott rode to the club.   
  
When they got there they parked their bikes and walked inside the club. It was pretty much the same as it was last night. Kakarott headed over towards the bar, leaving Vegeta to mingle. Vegeta fought his way through the crowd of drunken men and giggling girls to a miraculously empty booth with a pretty good view of the stage. When a waitress dressed in an extremely skimpy outfit walked by he called her back and he told her to get him an entire bottle of the strongest stuff they had. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night. A few minutes she came back with a tall bottle of some kind of yellowish colored stuff and a big glass. When she leaned down to set his drink on the table her breasts brushed his shoulder. He was, after all, one of the best looking guys that had ever come in there and she was in the mood for some fun. But instead of becoming aroused, like most men, he just scowled. When she leaned in a little closer, hoping that he might reconsider, he pushed her roughly away. She made a small huffing noise and walked stuffily away. Vegeta's scowl just deepened. He didn't need a whore like her. He poured himself a drink and drank deeply of the cup, watching the stage for when she would come on.   
  
While Vegeta was doing his own thing Kakarott was over at the bar. After a few minutes of sipping his beer Kakarott decided to ask the bartender something. When he wasn't busy serving one of the other guys at the bar Kakarott waved him over. "Can I help you?" the bartender asked.   
  
"Yeah, can you tell me where the dancer ChiChi is?" Kakarott said, a little embarrassed.   
  
"So, ya got a thing for the lady?" the bartender said, a twinkle in his eye.   
  
"No, no, nothing like that. I need to ask her something actually." Kakarott said, turning pink.   
  
"If you say so. I think she might be getting ready backstage. You know where the door is?" the bartender asked.   
  
"Yeah, I've been here before." Kakarott said, turning from pink to red. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime. I never pictured that girl ChiChi with the likes of him." the bartender said once Kakarott was out of earshot.   
  
When Kakarott got right outside the door to the dressing room that he had figured that ChiChi was in he paused for a moment. What exactly was he going to say to her? Was he just going to walk up to her and ask her what she knew about last night when that other blue-haired girl danced for Vegeta and Yamucha? While he was thinking the door slammed open, right into Kakarott's face. "OW!" he cried, rubbing his nose.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't see you-Kakarott?" ChiChi said in surprise. "What are you doing here? Here, let me get you something for that nose. Sorry about that." ChiChi ran, or at least as much as you can run in high heels, to the first aid kit in the corner of the room to get a pack of ice for Kakarott. Then she ran back over to him and gave it to Kakarott, who immediately put it on his now red nose. After a moment she asked him again what he was doing here.  
  
"Actually, I came to ask you something." Kakarott said, his voice slightly muffled by the ice pack in the middle of his face.   
  
"Ask me something? About what?" ChiChi asked, a little suspiciously.   
  
"Well, um, ya see, one of the men that the blue-haired stripper danced for came back last night all beat up and stuff. Since he's my friend I wanted to know what happened to him but I knew that he would never tell me if I asked so I decided to ask you if you knew anything." Kakarott explained.   
  
"Oh." ChiChi bit her lip. She didn't wanna lie to him; he seemed like a really nice guy. But then again, she couldn't go and break her best friend's trust just like that. Finally she decided on "I promised Bulma- the other dancer- that I wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"I understand. Friendship can be really powerful." Kakarott said after a moment. "Well, I'll see ya later, then." he said, turning to go.   
  
"Wait! The two men you were speaking of, they got into a..." here ChiChi paused for a moment, "into an argument of sorts." she ended.   
  
"Oh. That explains what happened this morning. Thanks ChiChi." Kakarott said. "Whenever Vegeta gets into an `argument' it usually ends up in a fight." Kakarott walked away, looking for Vegeta.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------   
  
Vegeta scowled. He had been waiting for almost an hour now and that woman still hadn't shown up yet. He was just about to go find Kakarott and leave when she showed up. She was wearing an extremely skimpy outfit made entirely of black leather. It left almost nothing to the imagination, and if Vegeta had been a lesser man, he probably would've been whistling and drooling all over the place, like the other men. Fortunately, he wasn't like the other men, and managed kept a straight face.   
  
Of course, that became increasingly hard to do once she started. Just as she was about to take her bra off the song ended, leaving the crowd of men sorely disappointed and wanting more. Vegeta took a sip of his drink, hoping the cold liquid would help to settle the temperature of his blood.  
  
A slight movement near the door to the dancers' rooms alerted Vegeta. He saw a man headed towards the door where Bulma had gone. He had a crazy, hungry look on his face. Vegeta swore under his breath and got up to go follow him.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------  
  
"Honey, you were killin' 'em out there." ChiChi told Bulma as she walked into the room.   
  
"I know." Bulma replied, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Ugghh. Haven't you ever heard of that small thing called humility?" ChiChi asked, smacking her lightly with one of her make-up brushes.  
  
"Nope, never heard of the thing." Bulma said playfully.   
  
"You--"  
  
"Hello ladies." Bulma and ChiChi looked up to see a man wearing black leather pants and jacket, with a black bandana covered in skulls standing in the doorway of the room. "Do you think I could come in?" he asked, walking inside and sitting on one of the stools.  
  
"Why sure. Why don't you come in and make yourself at home." Bulma said, voice dripping with sarcasm.   
  
"I believe I already have." the man replied coolly.  
  
"Jackass." Bulma retorted.  
  
The man went on as if he hadn't heard Bulma. "I liked your dancing out there. Do you think that you could perform a little private show for me?" he asked.  
  
"Not for all the money in the world, along with a couple mansions and a Ferrari besides. Now get lost." Bulma shot back. At this the man's face contorted in anger.   
  
"Now you listen here--"  
  
"I don't believe that you're allowed back here." a voice said from behind the man. The man turned around to see Vegeta leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. "So why are you here?"  
  
"Who are you?" the man growled. "Get lost, punk."  
  
"I believe you are the one who is supposed to get lost. Now beat it, before I am forced to beat you to a bloody pulp." Vegeta said.  
  
"Beat up me? By a little runt like you? I don't think so." the man said obnoxiously. He then proceeded to try to tackled Vegeta. But Vegeta was too smart for this dim-wit, and he easily moved out of the way of the oncoming man. When he was within range, he punched him right in the gut. The man let out a small groan, before falling to the ground, unconscious.   
  
"That sure was easy." Vegeta said to no one in particular. He kicked the man with his boot the remaining way out of the door. Then he turned to face the two women. "You two okay?" he asked, looking at Bulma.   
  
"Yeah, we're fine." ChiChi spoke up. Bulma just looked at him.   
  
After a moment, Vegeta grunted. "You should get a bodyguard when you're in here. There could be another one like him." Vegeta turned around and proceeded to walk out the door, leaving two very surprised women behind him. He eventually met up with Kakarott and they both left the bar.   
  
---^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------^_^------  
  
  
Notes: I finished it! I finished the second chapter! I'm so happy! Thank you Sakura Kinomoto for getting me off my butt so I could write this. Hopefully, I'll have the third one out sometime in the next month (probably late in the month).   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama and all those other people do. All I own is the stuff in my room, so don't sue! Or else I'll get grounded! 


End file.
